


Chances

by MaliceMaple



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, F/M, Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceMaple/pseuds/MaliceMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote a piece with MacCready and Holly liberating a spot for a settlement which ends with them dealing with their injuries. Emotional fear of possibly losing one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

“Watch where you’re shooting, Mac!” She screams above the chaos.

He snorts shifting his rifle to line up his next shot.

    Around them is pure mayhem dealing with a group of raiders currently occupying an area the Minutemen could use as a settlement. Most of the raiders had already been apprehended, but there were plenty more to take out.

    MacCready had got himself to high ground by getting upon the roof of a building adjacent the primary fighting. Below in the parking lot Holly took on the main force head on with her breakneck agility and precision.

    Holly sprints towards two raiders coming at her with boards to have one of their heads blown off from MacCready’s cover fire. The other raider takes a swing at her missing. On his downswing she had grab the raider by his forearm pulling him and slicing deep into the vulnerable flesh of the man’s side. He drops the board to clench his wound profusely spurting blood. He looks up to get a glimpse of the woman he was just attacking to see she had already moved on. Standing alone with his dead raider ally dead upon the ground beside him. She had left the raider to bleed out.

    Holly moved on taking to the stairs to rush into the raider trying to reload his pipe pistol. She lodged her knife into his next. Shortly pulling the knife back out dripping of dark red. The raider falling before her. The top of the stairs two raiders barrel out of a doorway from the shack. One of them flies back off the stairs taking a shot to the chest from sniper fire. The other distracted for that split moment reacting to the sudden death. It was his own demise with Holly sinking her knife into his neck.

    Holly takes a quick look behind her getting a quick glimpse of MacCready upon the roof. She knew going inside the building removes her extra line of defense, but the raiders were getting the hit being out in the open was pure suicide.

    She throws her left arm up as a signal she was going in. Quickly putting her knife back into its holster. Removing her shotgun from her back preparing herself for the next part of the assault.

    MacCready saw his cue to move in, he slung the rifle back over his shoulder. Keeping low to the rooftop to make his way down. Reaching the edge before the little ledge he could shimmy down upon something had caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his gaze to see two heavy raiders with miniguns emerging from the woods coming to flank him. They were heavily armoured stomping their way around the back of the building.

    “Sh-shoot.” He hissed under his breath.

    He ran to the other side of the building to see if there was an alternate escape route. Below there was a large trash bin with its lids closed. It was a fair drop, but it was better than trying to deal with the impending heavies.

    A wish upon his breath before taking the leap down. He crumbled upon them hurting his leg upon coming down.

    “Ffff-aaa!!!” He howled in pain.

    Back inside the shacks Holly had finished off the raiders hiding within. Smell of smoke and gunpowder from their gunfire sits heavy with the stench of blood.

    “Where the fuck is, Mac?” She mutters leaving the shacks.

    Looking out towards the building she saw nobody up there. The sound of miniguns starting made her heart stop. She could feel everything within her drop of sheer terror. Within a flash she was bolting across the open parking lot towards the building. The shotgun over her shoulder and her knife back in hand.

    “Mac!” She screams aloud hoping for a reply.

    “Boss!” He yells out, “Their coming from the other side!”

    His head pokes out from the side of the building. He was crawling with his head hung down towards the pavement.

    She turns heel taking to the other side of the building in hopes to get take them behind. Turning around the side of the building she caught glimpse of the two heavies just about to come around on MacCready.

    “Hey, fuckers!” She shouts at them, “Try me!”

    They stop in their tracks to fling the giant guns into her direction. They were slow to turn with the miniguns and heavy armour giving her a moment to toss a stun grenade in their direction.

    The grenade explodes into a blinding flash of light. The heavies staggered in reaction. One dropped the minigun stumbling disoriented knocking into the other which tripped over it on the ground. Holly took this opportunity to leap plunging the knife into the unarmoured neck of the staggered heavy - twisting the knife to cause extra damage. The one on the ground trying to gather himself whips the minigun upward starting it up. Holly vaulted off the dying heavy now bleeding out from her knife to get out of the way.

    The remaining heavy sprays a barrage of bullets in the air struggling to see where he was to be shooting. Holly ran in the direction of MacCready which was slumped against the wall of the building at the front. She threw herself under his arm to help him up and get him out of the way the best she could.

    He yelped upon getting onto his feet. She realized he had injured his ankle. He wasn’t going to be able to be walk in that moment.     She pulled a stimpak from her belt satchel to lodge the needle straight into his leg. His face wrenched with pain with the sudden addition to his pain.

    “Come, now.” She tried to get him back up.

    Over her shoulder the sound of bullets whizzing by meant the reminding heavy had got back to his feet and was heading towards them.

    In front of them was the doorway into the building. She helped a skipping MacCready to the doorway. She pulled it open to hurl him within. He collapsed into the doorway by her shoving him inside.

    “Don’t move, Mac.” She closes the door behind her.

    She ran from the doorway to the other side of the building again the surge of bullets that came in that direction.

    MacCready left in the doorway of the building trying to not to get noticed by the heavy walking by with the deafening minigun whirling in front of him. He laid low. All that was going through his mind in that moment aside from the heavy possibly discovering him was Holly trying her best to kill the threat.   
    He feared for her. This wasn’t uncommon as they were in life and death situations all the time, but she was alone. He feared not being able to help the one he loved again. And she just had risked her life trying to make sure he was safe.

    Holly had to use the building as a shield between her and the heavy. An intense burn in her chest from all her running. Her endurance was astronomical, but even she had her limits. Her legs wanted to give out from underneath her, but she had to remember what was at stake. The adrenaline of protecting everything she had left. Her anger knew no bounds and she was bound determined this heavy wasn’t going to how MacCready died that day.

    She wanted to grab the other minigun to take that for her assault, but she knew it would be insane to take on the heavy in any frontal attack. She had one more stun grenade and one frag mine left. She activated the mine placing it on the ground. She noticed the ledge MacCready originally used to get up on the building. Grabbing it to pull herself up to get on top of the building. She had no long range weapons besides her pistol, but it will have to do. High ground was her best chance of staying protected. Playing ring-around-the-rosie with the heavy will just tire her out first. She knew she had to take on a new approach.

    She pulled herself over the ledge onto the roof top. The heavy came around the corner again. He immediately aimed for her legs. She was crawling up on the roof, but being grazed by one of the stray bullets. She grabbed the bleeding wound on her leg.

    Grabbing another stimpack to put it straight into the wound. She clenched her teeth trying to endure the pain.

    “Come out, you little bitch!” The heavy screamed out towards to roof.

    She tore some of her sleeve off to wrap around the wound to help the bleeding while the stimpak does its work.

    Knowing revealing herself over the edge would just get her a mouth full of bullets. She had to stay her place. She needed him to walk on that mine. Probably was having no idea how she would be able to do that without showing herself.

    “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She growled trying to think quickly.

    She could hurl her stun grenade over the edge. Problem is she wasn’t entirely sure how far he was from the edge which meant she could be a complete miss.

    The blood from her leg seeps into the pant leg. She can feel the warm blood and cool air mix around her wound.

    She doesn’t want to admit defeat, but she can’t think of anything else.

    “I’m sorry.” She whispers under her breath.

    Grabbing the stun grenade and holding it to her chest for a quick moment. Glimpses of the ones she loved crossed her mind. Miles smiling back at her back during their first date, the moment she first held Shaun after his birth, and MacCready laughing up a storm with them playfully wrestling one another.

    She pushes off with her good leg to get to get up quickly noticing the heavy below. In fluid motion she pulls the clip from the grenade hurling the grenade below. She gets pulled back as soon as the grenade leaves her hand. The bullets missing her spraying into the sky a couple ricocheting to catch a couple more strays in her leg. The grenade makes contact with the heavy. MacCready’s ankle healed enough from the stimpack he was able to limp. He had pulled Holly in the knick of time.

    “What you sorry about?” He mentions limping past her taking the rifle in hand.

    He stands over the edge at the blinded heavy and takes a clean shot into the heavy’s face. Blowing off most of the face with the body collapsing flat upon the ground.

    MacCready limped back to Holly putting the rifle back over his shoulder.

    He knelt down at the bleeding woman. She looked up at him wincing trying to keep her eyes open.   

“You son of a bitch.” She tried to laugh.

    “Nice to see you too, Beautiful.” He smirked.

    His smirk didn’t remain with a worried look scrawled across his face. Half of her torn pant leg soaked in blood with it trailing from the ledge where she once stood.

    “Come on, stay awake.” His voice cracked, “Stay with me, Holly.”

    He rifled through her pockets looking for a stimpak. Her vision got blurry trying to keep her eyes on his face. His pleas for her were getting muffled.

 

    She awoke alongside a river bank. Her leg bandaged up, her armour removed, and a newer set of military fatigues on. Looking over she saw MacCready sitting on a stump wiping his rifle with a cloth. He didn’t have his coat on - just his undershirt and scarf. Holly began trying to sit up, but he spoke.

    “Don’t move too much, Boss. You’ll have to give it more time.”

    “Where did your coat go?” She laid her head back down to answer her own question.

    Beneath her he had folded his own coat up as pillow of sorts under her head. She turned her head to look at him. She coat smell the cigarettes and mud off his coat, but it was better than the smell of blood from earlier.

“Why did you say you’re sorry earlier?” He looked up at her.

“...I thought it was over. I thought that was the end. I took a chance-.”

“Don’t.” He gave a stern look, “Just don’t. I can’t lose you. No chances.”

“What would you have me do?” She sighs, “As far as I knew you were injured badly, there

was a really pissed heavy below with a lot of bullets, and no where to go. I ran out of options, Mac.”

He looked away from her back down at his rifle. He didn’t say anything for a moment staring straight at the rifle. He needs to think about what she said.

“Good thing he stopped thinking with his head in the end.” MacCready stood up eventually.

“Wha-.” Holly smiled weakly with a short laugh, “Oh. Real funny.”

His hands gripping the barrel tightly. He almost lost her.

He turned around with a big smirk on his face pushing to a lighter tone in his voice.

“Ah, well, what would you do without your handsome knight in shining armour?”

She laughs softly.

He walks over to her sitting down. Placing the rifle beside him to then help her place her head on his lap. Running her jet black hair through his fingers and gently caressing her face looking down at her. Her eyes weak to stay awake, but she looked back with her dark amber eyes.

“Just, be careful. I can’t  take the chance of losing you.” He spoke softly.

“All right, but you remember that too.”

She raised her hand tapping him on the nose making chuckle.

“Of course.” He tapped her nose back, “Just get some rest. I’ll be here for you when you wake up.”

It was hard to stay awake with his hands caressing her face and scalp. Lulling her with the tips of his fingers. She couldn’t fight the weight of her eyelids anymore. Drifting off with MacCready by her.

These were the moments they needed. Small victories. Being able to be there on that bank. Tranquility. No fighting, no imminent threat, no one else getting them to work on the settlements. Just them, alone and carefree. Even if it is just for a moment.

These are the moments their chances get them to. They looked forward to these moments. Well, that and reaping the benefits of a pocket full of caps, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it and would like to shoot me any suggestions such as editing or prompts, please message me on tumblr @MaliceMaple. :D


End file.
